Pingu and the Paper Plane
Pingu and the Paper Plane is the thirteenth episode of the third season which was broadcast on August 31st, 1995. Summary Pingu and Pingi are sledging to school. At one point the sledge gets stuck in a pile of snow and they fall off. As Pingu tries to pull the sledge out of the snow, Pingo zooms up, boasting about his new scooter. Then Mr. Peng-Chips rings the bell for the start of school and Pingo scoots away smuggly. Pingu tells Pingi to go on ahead while he continues to free his sledge from the snow. During class, Pingo tears a page out his exercise book and throws it at Pingu's head. Pingu looks up just in time to see Pingo sniggering naughtily. Pingu retaliates by tearing a page out of his own book and throws it at Pingo's head. Then Pingo picks up the piece of paper Pingu threw at him, smooths it flat again and folds into an aeroplane. While Mr. Peng-Chips is still facing the blackboard, Pingo throws the paper aeroplane across the class, right into his head. All the class look shocked at what happened. Mr. Peng-Chips looks sternly at all of his students. Pingo tells him that Pingu threw the plane at him. Pingu truthly tells Mr. Peng-Chips that this was not so, but the ripped areas of the missing page in his exercise book do not back him up. Mr. Peng-Chips make Pingu go and stand in the corner for the rest of the lesson. Pingo laughs naughtily at Pingu's misfortune. Pingu wonders how to pay Pingo out. Then he spots Pingo's scooter parked next to everybody else's sledges and he knows exactly what to do. While no one is looking, he sneeks up to the scooter, unscrews the bolt in the front wheel and throws it out of site. His work done, sneeks back into corner and waits for the class, whislting a merry tune. At the end of school, Pingu is dismayed to see Pingo letting Pingi have a go on his scooter. Pingu had intended Pingo to break his scooter and fall flat on the ground, not Pingi, but his horror turns to amusement when he sees Pingo's look of shock at the site of the broken scooter. As Pingo exams the reckege, Pingu helps Pingi up and escorts her to his sledge. They are just about to leave when they look back and see Pingo's sad face, he will never be able to get back home now. Pingi feels sorry for Pingo and Pingu is sure that he has learnt his lesson, so they attach the remains of the scooter to the sledge and all three friends set off happily for home. Characters *Pingu *Pingi *Pingo *Mr. Peng-Chips *Pingg *Pongi Goofs *When Mr. Peng-Chips addresses his class at the beginning of the lesson, the chalk moves a bit by itself. *In the first shot of the final scene, Pingu is wearing his school bag, but in the last two shots, it is on the back of Pingo's scooter. Gallery PinguandthePaperPlane2.jpg film_inside_03_13.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes